Talk:Ensign
Add a "The" I suggest that the name of the article be changed to The Ensign. Ensign is obviously not this character's name, and the article is about a specific individual with that rank as opposed to the rank itself.--AdmiralSakai 23:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) But he's only ever referred to as "Ensign" and not "The Ensign". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I do not know why I did not bring this to your attention more rapidly, but you appear to have used a "the" in the article for the Deleter, but forgotten to change that here... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 16:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You could use the Ensign in the opening sentence but not as the title of the article. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 16:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I have done so. In retrospect, I believe that is in fact the proper way it should be. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) This page seems to be in the same scenario as Dr Wells; the character only made a one-line role and was likely little more then any ordinary ensign. And even if this should have its own article, it seems a little strange to have Admiral Dane's picture there.Vommack 20:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Already on the list. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I know I've said this before, but this should probably be gone. Vommack 15:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cough*Uh, any progress on this?(Sorry, going by the third-time's-the-charm rule here) Vommack 21:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) This character actually has a scan, and can be approached. It's supposed to be the guy at the top of the Command Bridge, but I'll work on this article later. The picture of Dane was a mistake on my part. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) How do you even know it's the same guy? The Olympus is only boarded at the start of the game, and the ensign at the end is only seen almost the entire game's length afterwards. And may I remind you that he only had ONE LINE OF NO IMPORTANCE? Vommack 22:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Dane looks in the helmsman's direction. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 22:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) And we never see the helmsman during the cutscene. During his brief moment on the Olympus, he says a few generic lines scripted in for almost all the fleet troopers, and that's only if you choose to approach him. Vommack 22:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) That particular guy has a name, however. And more than just a generic line. I don't believe that is not reason to keep this article. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 23:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) "Ensign" is not a name. It's a rank. He says one line that is not generic, and it is once again of no importance. And, once again, they might still be two different people. There's no evidence he got replaced, but there's no evidence he didn't either. I don't see any reason why we should keep this article, especially in the state it's in. Vommack 00:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I will see to the cleaning up of this article at some point. I just got unblocked, so don't expect it to happen immediately, of course. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 00:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC)